The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Osteospermum plant, botanically known as Osteospermum ecklonis and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Inostepink’.
The new Osteospermum plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Heidesheim, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create compact and bushy Osteospermum plants with numerous large attractive flowers and good summer garden performance.
The new Osteospermum plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in July, 2014 of a proprietary selection of Osteospermum ecklonis identified as code number O 13 206-2, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Osteospermum ecklonis identified as code number O 12 223-3, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Osteospermum plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination grown in a controlled greenhouse environment in Heidesheim, Germany in April, 2015.
Asexual reproduction of the Osteospermum plant by vegetative tip cuttings in Heidesheim, Germany since June, 2015 has shown that the unique features of this new Osteospermum plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.